Culmination
by DragonSorceress22
Summary: The time is drawing near. All of Orochimaru's plans are about to come to fruition but a chance encounter aggravates dissention in the hideout and not everyone is going to come out of it alive. The series that began with "More than Enemies" concludes with this last story of determination and betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

_**Culmination**_

_This story takes place several months after Blood and Crystals._

**Chapter 1—Retreat**

Tsunade staggered and fell, trying to get to Orochimaru. Intense heat shimmered in the air all around them, but Orochimaru saw her form the seals for a jutsu even as she was struggling to her knees. He ran to her side and knelt so she could reach him. The crystal necklace was clutched in her hand and she pressed it firmly to Orochimaru's chest. Her chakra flowed into him and with this borrowed strength he was able to pull Tsunade close and sink into the ground with her until they had both disappeared.

[X]

The forest floor seemed to ripple as Orochimaru rose up among the roots, pulling Tsunade along with him. He let her go and staggered forward a few steps, but Tsunade didn't even make it that far. She dropped to the ground almost immediately, one hand still grasping the crystal and the other clutching at a kunai protruding from her thigh. She held her breath and pulled it out before glancing up at Orochimaru. He was facing away from her, trying to catch his breath. His back was covered in blood.

"Take off your shirt," Tsunade panted as she tried to quell the heavy flow of fresh blood down her leg. Orochimaru did as she said, trying to ignore the pain each movement caused as he dropped the heavy purple belt onto the ground and removed both of his shirts. When he turned back to her, he was alarmed to see that she was now lying in the leaves, her eyes squeezed shut against the pain as she continued to heal her leg.

"Tsunade…" He sat beside her and reached for her but she shook her head.

"I'm all right. I just… lost a lot of blood…" She finished closing the wound and dragged herself into an upright position so that she was sitting behind Orochimaru. After slipping the crystal necklace back around her neck, she swept his hair carefully over his shoulder and laid her hands on his back. A deep gash reached from his left shoulder almost down to his right hip and as she began to heal it she became more acutely aware of Orochimaru's labored breathing.

"I'm sorry; I don't have anything for the pain," she said. Orochimaru shook his head but did not speak. He couldn't seem to catch his breath.

As Tsunade moved her hands down along the cut, she noticed the first signs of deep bruising over Orochimaru's ribs. She quickly finished closing the wound and carefully pressed her fingers to his side. Immediately he tensed, unable to completely hide the pain her touch had caused.

"Your ribs are broken," she said quietly. "I need you to lay back." She helped ease him onto the ground and as she did, she noticed more cuts along his arms. They weren't bleeding badly so she ignored them, more concerned with his other injuries.

"Tsunade…" Orochimaru gasped. His voice was faint. "I can't… breathe…"

Tsunade felt a shock of adrenaline run through her but she kept her focus, moving her hands over his chest to try to determine what was wrong.

_Here,_ she thought. _His lung's been punctured by a piece of bone…_ She pressed her hands down on his side as gently as she could and attempted to mend the hole, but the bone was in the way and a pitiful sound escaped from Orochimaru's throat as the lung began to heal around the obstruction.

"Dammit," Tsunade muttered. She pulled back immediately and stared down at Orochimaru. He was fighting for breath but his efforts were growing weaker as the lack of oxygen clouded his head.

_He doesn't have enough chakra for the body shedding technique,_ Tsunade thought. _There's only one thing I can do._ She reached for the kunai she had pulled from her leg and spun it once by the loop on its handle. "Not good enough," she muttered. Her hold on it was not steady enough for what she was about to do.

Setting the blade aside briefly, Tsunade took a few seconds to heal the deep cut in her right shoulder. Then she took up the kunai again and tested her hold on it once more before pressing the point to Orochimaru's side. Very carefully, she pierced his skin, making a cut just above his broken ribs. Blood poured onto the ground as she worked to move the broken bone and close the hole it had made.

It wasn't long before Orochimaru passed out from the pain and blood loss. Tsunade gradually continued to heal him, working from the inside out as she mended what she could of his ribs and healed the blood vessels she had cut before finally closing the wound.

When she had finished, Tsunade laid down next to Orochimaru, too exhausted from her own injuries to do anything more for either of them. She closed her eyes and consciousness slipped away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2—Resentment**

Kabuto weaved slowly through the close-standing trees. He knew finding Orochimaru wouldn't be easy, but after losing every hint of a trail some 300 yards ago it was beginning to seem impossible. He could only hope that through observation, intuition, and knowledge of Orochimaru's mind he had headed in the right direction. But he also knew that if he didn't find him soon, he was most likely wrong.

He pressed on, confident for the time being that he had chosen correctly, and he found the two Sannin before he began to doubt himself. Neither was conscious and he set to work healing Orochimaru's injuries without wasting a word. Within seconds of evaluating his condition, dozens of speculations as to how the injuries could have occurred shifted through his mind, but something else was distracting him.

_I'm sure, even with these injuries, he could have gotten farther than this._ Kabuto glared down at Tsunade. _She must have slowed him down._

He refocused himself when he noticed the strange bruising around Orochimaru's ribs, and the blood-soaked ground under the kunai that lay between him and Tsunade. Kabuto carefully laid his hand on Orochimaru's side and let his chakra flow as he assessed the wound. The ribs were still broken, but he could tell that much of the damage had already been repaired. His eyes flickered back to Tsunade again, but only briefly. There was no time for distractions. Kabuto carefully slipped his arms under Orochimaru, about to pick him up, but the movement pulled Orochimaru back to consciousness. Kabuto withdrew immediately.

"Tsunade…" Orochimaru murmured. "What—?"

"Lord Orochimaru, are you all right?" Kabuto asked quickly. "What happened?"

Orochimaru opened his eyes, slowly processing who was speaking, where they were, and finally that Tsunade was unconscious on the ground behind Kabuto.

"Tsunade—" He reached for her but Kabuto stopped him.

"Don't move," he said. "She'll be fine. I need to get you back to the hideout."

Orochimaru tried to stand but Kabuto held him down. He pulled out a rolled up kit of medical instruments from the bag at his hip and selected a syringe from inside it.

"Lord Orochimaru, you must not move," he said, putting the needle to Orochimaru's arm. "Your ribs won't heal properly and having to rebreak them would not be pleasant." He pushed the needle into Orochimaru's arm, administering a strong painkiller that knocked him out within seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3—Challenge**

Kabuto pulled a thick blanket over Orochimaru and sat down on the edge of his bed. He had managed to heal the worst of Orochimaru's injuries, but he knew that recovering from the blood loss would take time, and his ribs would still hurt him for several days. Kabuto's mind turned again to the surgery Tsunade had managed to perform.

_That she could do that under those circumstances… and do it so well that there was hardly even bruising…_ His long lost sense of admiration for the medical ninja flickered once more but was quickly quashed by the threat of being replaced.

_She certainly has the skill. She could learn all that I know. _He thought about her lying in the woods, unconscious, injured, and alone. _Lord Orochimaru would not be pleased to know I left her there._

Kabuto knew full well that his value to Orochimaru would not save him from punishment. Orochimaru was more than capable of inflicting exactly as much pain and damage as he meant to; no more, no less.

Kabuto stood abruptly and left the room, carefully closing the door behind him. He headed out, back toward the woods where he'd found Orochimaru, but he did not hurry. He took the time to think up excuses that might allow him to leave Tsunade there after all.

_I already told him she would be all right. He wouldn't believe she died from her injuries. What if I told him… almost the whole truth? That I left her behind in order to take care of him, and when I came back she wasn't there. He might still punish me for leaving her, but he would not kill me, and he would forgive me._ He thought this with great conviction. Orochimaru needed him. He trusted him. He would not kill him if his intentions were good—or at least appeared to be.

_But should I leave it so open? He would go looking for her if she had simply disappeared. I could tell him that I found her dead, but I don't have enough information to come up with a plausible story. Maybe if I can wake her… get her to tell me what happened… Maybe then I could come up with something._

He found Tsunade before he had decided on a course of action. It seemed she had woken up some time after Kabuto had left with Orochimaru, because she was now sitting up against a tree, but he doubted that she had truly been awake for long. She did not even seem to have healed any more of her injuries. Even now, she was hardly conscious and shivering from her loss of blood.

Kabuto knelt beside her and touched her shoulder lightly. She started to attention with a quiet gasp. "Kabuto…" she muttered.

"What happened?" he asked. On a whim, he decided that her answer would determine what he did next.

"Take me back," Tsunade said. "I'm worried about Orochimaru."

Kabuto scowled. "I am as well." He tried to keep the irritation out of his voice with little success. "That's why I need to know what happened."

Tsunade laughed. "You need to know _how_ he got those wounds in order to treat them? What kind of useless medical ninja are you?

"Take me back," she said again. "If you really need to know, I'll tell you then." With a smirk she added, "Or you could just stay out of my way and let _me_ take care of it."

Tsunade tried to stand but her legs were still shaky. None of her injuries had truly been healed, only closed to stop the bleeding, and she clung to the tree for support. She looked up at Kabuto.

"You're not going to help me, are you?" she said. He didn't answer. "Well, are you going to kill me?"

Kabuto stared back at her, obviously considering it.

"Orochimaru would slaughter you," she muttered. Kabuto scoffed. "You don't think so?" Tsunade asked. "Then do it."

Still Kabuto did not act and Tsunade had had enough. "You're pathetic," she said. "We're ninja. We deal with threats by eliminating them. What does that make you? Nothing but a lapdog." She fell to her knees, unable to support herself on her injured legs any longer. Kabuto stepped closer, looking down on her with distain.

"You're not a threat," he said.

Before she could respond, Kabuto grabbed the front of her jacket, lifting her up only to slam her back into the tree. The blow was more than enough to wipe away her weak grasp on consciousness and she collapsed into the dead leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4—Rivalry**

Kabuto left Tsunade lying on a bed in a spare room in the hideout, not even bothering to close the door when he left to check on Orochimaru. In the end, with no information to form an excuse, he decided to bring her back, but he still refused to heal her, seeing no harm in letting her suffer for as long as possible.

Orochimaru was awake when Kabuto went to check on him. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Has the pain returned?"

"No," Orochimaru said. "Where is Tsunade?"

Kabuto kept his expression carefully level. "I have her resting in another room."

"I want her here."

"Lord Orochimaru," he started slowly. "You both need to rest. Forget about Tsunade. Take a few days to relax and recover."

"Where is she, Kabuto," Orochimaru hissed.

Kabuto was taken aback briefly. "I wouldn't lie to you, Lord Orochimaru. She's in one of the spare rooms."

"I want to see her." He started to sit up and Kabuto subtly reached for the syringe on the bedside table. Orochimaru did not miss this movement. His tongue shot out and wrapped around Kabuto's wrist, forcing him to drop the needle.

"You need to lie still," Kabuto said quickly. "I'll bring her to you."

Orochimaru let him go and laid back, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the pain in his ribs.

Kabuto hurried from the room but did not rush back to Tsunade. He was irritated that he would have to heal her so soon, but he also knew that he had no choice. If he brought her to Orochimaru looking the way she did now, he would probably hurt himself trying to make sure she was okay, or hurt himself exacting punishment for Kabuto's neglect.

As he neared the room, he heard a voice from inside. For one joyous moment, he entertained the possibility that one of Orochimaru's experiments had stumbled upon Tsunade and killed her. _Perhaps even Sasuke…_ he thought. He peered inside. Kotone was sitting on the bed, desperately trying to wake Tsunade.

"What are you doing here?" Kabuto seethed, striding into the room.

Kotone whipped around. "Kabuto… Lady Tsunade is hurt; you have to do something."

Kabuto grabbed Kotone by her hair and threw her off of the bed. "Why does everyone care so much about this has-been?" he nearly shouted.

Kotone looked up from the floor. "Lord Orochimaru—" she started, but Kabuto suddenly grabbed her again, lifting her up to eye level by the front of her shirt and holding a chakra scalpel to her neck.

"It doesn't make sense for him to care so much about her, but one of these days I'll figure it out and I'll make him see reason and I will finally be rid of her. And maybe of you as well." He threw her down again.

"You can't expect him to keep trusting you if you keep slipping up," Kotone snapped. She got to her feet slowly. "I've been watching. You won't get away with this much longer."

He moved toward her again, but a cold hand closed on his arm, holding him back.

"Don't touch her, you bastard," Tsunade said. She struggled to sit up, her nails digging into his arm as she attempted to keep a solid grasp.

Before she or Kotone even realized it, Kabuto had touched his hand lightly to Tsunade's wrist and cut the tendons. Her grip fell away instantly and Kabuto pushed her back. Tsunade squeezed her wrist and held her breath, refusing to give Kabuto any satisfaction by showing her pain.

"Are you insane?" Kotone gasped when she realized what he had done. "Lord Orochimaru—"

"Does not need to know, does he, Kotone?"

His calm demeanor was unnerving. He was too confident. Kotone said nothing.

Kabuto turned to Tsunade. "I have to take care of you," he said. "That doesn't mean I have to listen to you." He grabbed Tsunade's arm and stabbed a needle into it. "It will be much easier on both of us if you're unconscious."

Tsunade fought the effects of the drug, but her eyes soon closed and she fell back on the bed. Kotone took a hesitant step forward.

"You need to stay out of the way," Kabuto snapped at her. He leaned over the bed and started removing Tsunade's blood-soaked jacket.

Before she'd realized it, Kotone had moved, pulling Kabuto back and placing herself between him and Tsunade.

"Stay away from her!" she shouted.

Anger flashed across Kabuto's face, but his expression quickly changed to one of great satisfaction. "But Kotone," he said, feigning kindness. "Didn't you say it yourself? I have to do something."

"I won't let you touch her," Kotone said steadily. "You keep hurting her. I don't trust you."

"That suits me just fine." He turned away from her and walked out of the room but lingered in the hallway to hear Kotone mutter, "Shit… Shit, what do I do? Lady Tsunade, please wake up." Kabuto smiled and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5—Warning**

"Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto opened the door to Orochimaru's room quietly and went to the bed. Orochimaru opened his eyes but when he saw that Kabuto was alone he closed them again.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Actually, there is," Kabuto said, already moving to hold Orochimaru down in anticipation of his reaction.

"What's wrong?" Orochimaru demanded.

Kabuto knew Orochimaru was watching carefully for any sign of deception. He had to keep himself from smiling. "I tried to do as you asked, Lord Orochimaru, but Kotone interfered. She wouldn't let me near Tsunade—"

"Why?" Orochimaru interrupted.

"…What do you mean?" Kabuto asked.

"Why was Kotone attempting to keep you from Tsunade?"

"I don't know." An excuse occurred to him easily. "I suppose she didn't want me to be able to carry out my orders. She knows I'm not supposed to hurt her." He held his hands out and shrugged. "She dislikes me and wants me to lose favor with you."

Orochimaru pushed Kabuto away from him and slowly got out of the bed. Kabuto started to object but Orochimaru grabbed him by his throat and slammed him against the wall.

"I don't like being toyed with," he warned. "If the three of you can't work together, I'll kill one of you and let the other two sort it out between themselves." He let him go and walked out of the room.

Kabuto couldn't bring himself to move. He knew Orochimaru was going to find Tsunade, and he knew he would not be pleased with the condition Kabuto had left her in.

_There's nothing I can do now. There will be consequences…_ He had lost his confidence that Orochimaru would spare his life.

[X]

Orochimaru quickly found the room Tsunade was in. The door was still standing open and Kotone was sitting at Tsunade's side again, though she had given up trying to wake her. Orochimaru entered silently, but his anger at the sight of Tsunade left wounded and covered in blood was so great that Kotone felt a chill run through her before she even realized he was there. She glanced over her shoulder and jumped to her feet when she saw him.

"Lord Orochimaru!" she gasped.

He stepped closer, but his focus was not on Kotone. She quickly backed out of the way as Orochimaru moved toward the bed and sat beside Tsunade. He reached out to touch her face but the pain in his ribs cut his movement short and his hand went instead to his injured side.

Kotone saw this but said nothing, too afraid to even move_. What did Kabuto tell him?_ she thought nervously. She jumped when he suddenly spoke.

"Did you stop him from healing her?"

The threat in his tone made her breath catch and she struggled for words. "I-I didn't mean… He was hurting her; I just wanted him to stop. I'm sorry—"

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Kabuto," Orochimaru said slowly. "If you can't figure out how to work together, one of you is going to die."

Kotone backed away again, pressing herself to the wall, but Orochimaru's focus remained on Tsunade.

"Bring Kabuto back here. Now."

Kotone ran from the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6—Clarity**

Kabuto was reluctant to return to the room, taking his time to walk there despite Kotone's attempts to hurry him along. She stayed by the door as he slowly approached the bed. Orochimaru said nothing, but moved out of his way and stood by, watching him carefully as he began to heal Tsunade. He took great care under Orochimaru's watchful eye and examined her meticulously to be sure he did not miss a single injury. He backed away from the bed once every wound had been properly healed.

"Why hasn't she woken up?" Orochimaru asked when he was finished.

"I gave her something," Kabuto murmured. He chanced a look at Kotone, nervous about what she might have told Orochimaru. She was glaring at him, and did not miss his glance. A smile crept onto her face and Kabuto looked away, his fear intensifying.

"Get out," Orochimaru said.

Kotone turned and left immediately but Kabuto hesitated.

"…Lord Orochimaru," he started. "You're still injured. I—"

"Are you going to make me repeat myself, Kabuto? I thought you had more of a sense of self-preservation than that."

Kabuto took a few steps back then hurried from the room.

As soon as he was gone, Orochimaru carefully tucked the blankets around Tsunade and stroked her hair, stubbornly ignoring his pain.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade," he murmured. "I didn't think he would disobey me." He was quiet for a while, hoping she would wake, but she showed no signs of consciousness. Orochimaru sighed and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"I'll talk with him," he said as he stood. "Soon," he added, his hand moving to his aching ribs once again. "I'll make myself very clear." He left the room, extinguishing the lights and closing the door softly as he went.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7—Lies and Secrets**

Kotone approached the lab cautiously, still nervous about what she was about to do. When she reached the doorway, she peered inside. Orochimaru was working intently, pouring over a table covered in notes and diagrams. Behind him, a mangled corpse, barely recognizable as human, was dripping blood softly onto the floor. Kotone took an extra second to calm herself then stepped into the room.

"Lord Orochimaru," she said, and was pleased that her voice held steady and strong. "I need to talk to you."

Orochimaru turned to her slowly. "I'm listening," he said.

"It's about Kabuto," she went on, carefully gauging his reaction to each word, prepared to run. "He's been lying to you."

She waited for him to say something, for him to show some sign of what he was thinking, but he revealed nothing. "Is that so?" he said calmly. "Go on."

"He told me," she started. "He told me he wanted to get rid of Tsunade… and me. I saw him hurt her. And he threatened me. Said you didn't need to know…" She trailed off, her eyes fixed on the floor, but she could feel him watching her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him step closer and she froze. Her heart beat wildly as he reached out and tilted her face up to look at him.

"I know," he said. She flinched when he drew his hand back and he smirked. "You are very brave to approach me like this after I said I might kill one of you." Kotone waited, unsure if she was being praised or warned. Orochimaru grinned. "I knew I'd found something good when I chose to keep you."

He left the lab and Kotone remained frozen until she was sure he was a good distance away, but not out of fear. When she thought it was safe, a smile broke out across her face.

"Ha! Take that, Kabuto!" she said, though she was still careful to keep her voice down. She headed back to her room, imagining what it would be like to witness whatever punishment Kabuto would surely be suffering soon. She was so distracted by this fantasy that she did not see the person waiting for her around the corner. She barely had time to gasp before she was pulled roughly through a door. It slammed shut, throwing them into darkness, and she struggled fiercely against the firm grip around her arms.

"Let go of me, Kabuto!" she screamed.

"Kotone, knock it off!"

Kotone stopped struggling and was released immediately. A moment later the room was filled with light and she could see Tsunade turning toward her, an odd expression on her face.

"Oh, Lady Tsunade, what—?"

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Tsunade began. "Why would you do something that dangerous? Have you gone absolutely insane? He might have killed you!"

Kotone waited until Tsunade was finished before calmly answering, "But he didn't." Her smile returned and Tsunade gave a frustrated sigh and leaned against the door.

"Why didn't you at least tell me what you were doing?" she asked.

Kotone looked away. "I just thought I could protect _you_ this time."

"Oh, kid," Tsunade muttered. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but you nearly gave me a heart attack when I heard you in there."

"Then you shouldn't have been eavesdropping, Lady Tsunade," Kotone said lightly.

Tsunade smiled. "Yeah, yeah, but how else am I supposed to get any information around here?"

"Same way I do. Talk to the right people. And speaking of, has Lord Orochimaru mentioned anything about punishing Kabuto?" Kotone asked eagerly.

"I haven't seen him since we got back…" Tsunade said. She allowed herself a moment of distraction, remembering the condition he was in the last time they spoke.

"About that…" Kotone started slowly. "What hap—?"

"I'll tell you what," Tsunade interrupted. "I'll let you know if I hear anything about Kabuto." She opened the door and headed out into the hallway. "Just try to stay out of trouble for a while in return, okay?"

"What? But Lady Tsunade—" She hurried after her, but Tsunade was already gone.

"Figures," Kotone sighed. "Nobody tells _me_ anything either."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8—Together**

The light in the bedroom was shining out from under the door. Tsunade turned the knob carefully and slipped inside then eased the door back into place, making as little noise as possible. Orochimaru was lying in bed, and when he did not react to her entrance she assumed he was asleep. For a moment, she considered putting out the lights so he could rest more easily, but decided against it. Instead she went to the bed and sat beside him. When he did not react to this either, she thought it would be a good opportunity to check his condition.

Tsunade leaned over him and pressed lightly on his injured ribs, chakra humming under her hand. Almost immediately Orochimaru winced, and he reached up to try to push her hand away. Tsunade stopped him and did not let up. "Did I wake you?" she murmured as she continued to move her fingers along his side, carefully checking the damage.

"No," he groaned. "I was awake."

"You're not healing as well as I expected." She completed her examination and started healing him and he cringed slightly at the uncomfortable sensation. "Didn't Kabuto tell you to rest?" Tsunade asked after a few moments, a slight edge to her voice.

"Yes, he did."

"And you didn't listen." She pulled her chakra back and Orochimaru sighed.

"You know, it wasn't that long ago that you'd barely let me touch you," Tsunade said quietly. "You wouldn't let me help."

Orochimaru pulled her down to lay next to him and put his arm around her, holding her to his side. Tsunade didn't say any more, assuming he wanted to rest and not talk, but after only a short silence he murmured, "Your medical jutsu are very… different… from what I'm used to. But I don't mind as much anymore."

"And if I told you to rest until you've recovered, would you listen to me?" Tsunade asked.

Orochimaru smiled and held her a little closer. "Maybe you should stay… just to be sure."

Tsunade reached up and brushed his hair back to kiss his cheek before settling in against the pillows. She held him carefully and whispered, "Of course I will."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9—Sneaking Out**

Kotone stared up into the near-perfect darkness in her small room and sighed. Tsunade had disappeared after dodging her questions, and without Orochimaru around to give her orders she'd spent the rest of the day in her room contemplating what the secret could be. Normally, she might have gone to stir up trouble with Kabuto, but he also seemed to have made himself scarce, and she didn't want to wander around looking for him for fear that she might run into Sasuke instead. Kotone stuck her tongue out and made a face at the mere thought of him. Sasuke's arrogance was annoying and she preferred to avoid him when she could. She sighed again and rolled over, bored and not at all tired. She didn't notice when a small toad wriggled its way into her room under the door.

The toad looked around the dark room and spotted the figure in the bed by the faint light reaching in from the hallway. It leapt up easily and landed on Kotone's shoulder. Kotone shot bolt upright with a startled shout and flung the amphibian across the room. She scrambled for the matches on the table beside her bed and quickly lit one, holding it up to see what had landed on her. The soft glow fell on the little toad as he shook off the blow. Kotone wrinkled her nose.

"Great. A frog." She quickly lit the candle by her bed and put out the match.

"Guh, what was that for?" he complained in a squeaky voice.

"Serves you right," Kotone said, crossing her arms.

"Whatever," the frog muttered. "Jiraiya's waiting for you outside."

Kotone smirked and got out of bed. She reached for her clothes but stopped suddenly and whipped around to glare at the toad.

"Get out!" she snapped at him.

"Okay, okay, sheesh," he muttered before disappearing in a puff of white smoke and further grumblings.

Kotone looked around the room carefully to be sure he was gone before getting dressed and putting out the candle. She cracked open her door and peeked into the hallway. After a few moments of watching and listening to be sure no one was around, she slipped out of her room and eased the door shut behind her.

Kotone moved quickly through the dim hallways, heading straight for the exit, but she stopped before turning the corner into the hallway where Orochimaru's room was. Taking extra caution, she crept forward, but hesitated again when she saw the light under his door. She moved even slower then, listening carefully and prepared to run should he suddenly decide to come out. She could hear a voice from inside and immediately recognized it as Tsunade's.

"…wasn't that long ago that you'd barely let me touch you. You wouldn't let me help."

Kotone kept moving, trying not to listen, but at the same time too nervous about getting caught not to. After a short silence she heard Orochimaru answer.

"Your medical jutsu are very… different… from what I'm used to. But I don't mind as much anymore."

"And if I told you to rest until you've recovered, would you listen to me?"

Kotone stopped, her curiosity outweighing her sensibility. She knew Orochimaru had been hurt, but she didn't know anything more. Orochimaru's response was not what she expected.

"Maybe you should stay… just to be sure."

She heard Tsunade whisper a reply, but could not make out what she said. Feeling uncomfortable, Kotone cringed away from the door and continued down the hall to meet Jiraiya.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10—Meeting**

Kotone crept out of the hideout and looked around cautiously for Jiraiya, expecting him to pop up out of nowhere. Instead, Jiraiya was standing before the entrance to the hideout, grinning as she came up beside him. A smile settled onto her face before she'd even realized it and she moved closer to him. His arms encircled her possessively and she let herself be pulled against his body, relishing his attention. It had been just over a week since the last time he'd been in the area and she'd missed him more than she realized until the moment he held her again. But still, even now, her stubborn pride made her the first to pull away.

Jiraiya was used to this. After living so long under the care of Orochimaru and his subordinates, Kotone's hesitance to show weakness or emotion was understandable, but Jiraiya never let this stop him. He knew from experience that it would be all right for him to make the first move, and she always warmed up to him quickly. For tonight, after their week-long separation, he decided to take things slow and took her hand in his before she could put too much distance between them. He started walking into the trees away from the hideout and Kotone gladly followed, her fingers curling around his.

"So what brings you all the way out here," she asked lightly. "In the middle of nowhere?"

"Research," Jiraiya answered.

Kotone's content expression faltered. _So… he's only here… by coincidence?_ she thought.

Jiraiya was watching her, smiling a little to himself. He squeezed her hand. "I heard there was a feisty red-head hidden away out here so I came to get a look." He winked and Kotone burst out laughing. She quickly clapped a hand over her mouth then punched Jiraiya lightly once she had gotten control of herself again.

"That was terrible," she sighed, smiling unreservedly again. Jiraiya grinned back.

"So, what have you been up to?" he asked.

"Oh, it has been crazy around here the last two days." She threw him a mischievous look in the pale half-light of the moon through the trees. "So here's what you missed."

Kotone launched into her story, speaking very fast. "A little while ago, Lord Orochimaru and Lady Tsunade went out to do something and the next thing I know, Lord Orochimaru is back but he's hurt. Then a while later I find Lady Tsunade just lying in some room. You wouldn't believe the shape she was in. I thought she was dead at first. And then Kabuto comes in and he was pissed already and he actually _hurt_ her. I could hardly believe it. I mean, I know he hates her but I never imagined he would go against Lord Orochimaru like that. But he had this attitude like he was invincible and I thought he must know something. Well, I wouldn't let him near her after that and he just… left. Then Lord Orochimaru comes in and he was _not_ happy, and he tells me to bring Kabuto back so he could heal Lady Tsunade. Then, of course, Lord Orochimaru tells us to get out so I left but then, _but then_…" Kotone stood up a little straighter. "I went to talk to him later, and I told him what Kabuto's been doing and I think he's really in for it now." She was bouncing a little as she walked, a positively gleeful grin spread across her face.

Jiraiya was quiet for a few paces, trying to take it all in. "Wait, wait," he finally said. "So, is Tsunade okay? What the hell happened?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Everybody's fine." Kotone giggled a little and added, "Except Kabuto."

They had reached their destination, a small lake not far from Orochimaru's main hideout. Jiraiya sat down against a tree by the lakeside and pulled Kotone down beside him. He knew he probably shouldn't press the issue but he also didn't want it nagging at the back of his mind, distracting him from his time with her.

"You're sure?" he asked. "Everyone's all right?"

"They're fine," Kotone reported impatiently and Jiraiya cringed a little. "They're down cuddling in Lord Orochimaru's room right now."

Satisfied with this answer, he took the opportunity to slip his arm around Kotone's shoulders and pull her closer. "It _is_ a nice night for cuddling…" he said.

"Jiraiya, pay attention," Kotone sighed. "I find it really unsettling and it's bothering me."

Jiraiya started to draw away from her but she caught his arm and stopped him from moving away. She rested her head against his chest. "Not you, idiot. I mean Lord Orochimaru and Lady Tsunade."

"What about them?" he asked.

"Well…" she started. "Something Kabuto said when he flipped out the other night… I actually agreed with him."

Jiraiya laughed and Kotone shot him a nasty glare.

"And you can keep that information to yourself," she warned.

"Of course," he agreed. "What did he say?"

"Just that it doesn't make sense for Lord Orochimaru to care so much about Lady Tsunade. I don't get it either. And I _really_ don't understand what Lady Tsunade sees in _him_." He started laughing again. "Jiraiya…" Kotone complained.

"Do you want my opinion?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually," she said.

"They balance each other out."

"What?"

"Hear me out," he began. "Tsunade was forced to be responsible and reliable all the time when she lived in the village, so when she's away from all that with Orochimaru she gets reckless. I think that focuses him. They were apart so often that when she's around he gets possessive of her and tries to take care of her. Even if he doesn't realize it, I think he wants her to need him."

Kotone was taken aback. "Well that was… intuitive," she said suspiciously.

Jiraiya shrugged. "It's just my best guess."

"You've thought about this before, haven't you?" she stated. He shrugged again and she smirked. "Well, I still don't get it, but that's okay. For now." Kotone moved a little closer and on a whim Jiraiya grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. He couldn't hide his grin when she not only allowed this, but also slipped her arm around his waist and leaned against his chest.

They talked long into the night about everything and nothing, about Jiraiya's recent travels and Kotone's latest projects, until Kotone drifted off to sleep in Jiraiya's arms.

It seemed no time had passed at all to Jiraiya when he noticed that the moon's reflection was no longer on the lake. The sky in the east was subtly lighter. He looked down at Kotone. She was sleeping soundly and he decided not to wake her, carrying her back to the hideout as the morning crept closer. When he reached the entrance, he woke her gently and set her on her feet, holding on to her arm until she was more awake.

"I fell asleep," she muttered.

"Yeah," Jiraiya laughed. "It's morning."

The shot of adrenaline his easy statement caused was more than she needed to become instantly alert. "I have to get back—" she said immediately. Jiraiya took her shoulders and turned her around so she could see the entrance to the hideout right beside her. "Oh," Kotone sighed. "Well, I guess… I'll see you later?" she said.

"Of course," Jiraiya answered. She pressed against him one last time, standing on her toes to give him a kiss before they parted ways.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11—Punishment**

It was a few days before Orochimaru went looking for Kabuto. He had waited that long only to indulge Tsunade, but by this point, in his own opinion, he was fully recovered. Tsunade, of course, still insisted that he take it easy for a while longer. She continued to check his progress each night, but the pain had faded and Orochimaru had grown weary of his unfinished business with Kabuto weighing on his mind.

Finding Kabuto was surprisingly easy. Orochimaru had not seen him at all in the past few days and had considered briefly that he might have fled. At the very least, he expected that Kabuto would be avoiding him, if not hiding outright. But there he was, coincidentally walking through the same hallway.

When Kabuto noticed Orochimaru, he averted his eyes and acknowledged him quietly. "Lord Orochimaru," he said. Orochimaru stopped but Kabuto continued on his way, keeping his eyes determinedly fixed on the floor.

Anger flashed through Orochimaru. His hand shot out, catching the back of Kabuto's shirt collar and dragging him back a few steps over to Orochimaru's side.

Kabuto turned his head carefully to look at Orochimaru. Fear was evident in his wide eyes, but he managed to appear calm in every other aspect. This time Orochimaru had to look away. _I still need him,_ he reminded himself. _I shouldn't kill him. I must not kill him. _He started down the hallway again, pulling Kabuto with him though the medical ninja offered no resistance. Orochimaru took him down a dead-end hallway and shoved him into the middle of the empty room behind the last door. With the click of the latch they were both thrown into darkness.

Kabuto froze where he stood, not even breathing, to the point where he couldn't be sure if his immobilization was due to his own fear or to Orochimaru's paralysis technique. He knew exactly the situation he was in; trapped in the dark with a vicious, merciless, enraged, _intelligent_ serpent. His death would be agonizing.

Orochimaru moved toward a torch on the wall and used a fire-style jutsu to light it. Allowing himself to indulge in his anger for just a moment, the attempt was slightly overzealous, but despite the needlessly scorched wall, the torch caught fire and burned steadily, giving the room a dim orange glow. Kabuto straightened up immediately, hoping to appear calm once again, but Orochimaru still would not look at him. He continued to watch the fire as he spoke.

"I want you to tell me what you did to Tsunade."

Kabuto's breath caught again. He tried to come up with the right answer, the answer that would not get him killed, but he couldn't gather his thoughts.

"You will answer me and you will tell me _everything_," Orochimaru hissed.

"Y-Yes, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto stammered. "I brought her back to the hideout, but I… neglected to heal her right away," he started, hoping to put as positive a spin on his actions as he could.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Kabuto?" Orochimaru said calmly.

Kabuto felt his blood run cold. _Does he know about what I did in the woods…? Or about what I almost did…? Could he possibly know?_

Orochimaru answered for him, assuming his silence only meant that he did not understand. "You left her. Alone and injured," he said.

Relief flooded him. _No. Lord Orochimaru does not know everything._ When he spoke again his voice was stronger. "Lord Orochimaru, I had to see to you first. Please understand—"

"I don't need excuses, Kabuto. Tell me what you did." He was having trouble controlling his anger again and Kabuto could hear it in his voice. He swallowed nervously and continued.

"I left her behind, then neglected to heal her when I brought her back." He hesitated again, unsure of how much Kotone might have told Orochimaru by now, but quickly decided that being caught in omission again could prove fatal. "And when I was… arguing… with Kotone," he said slowly. "Tsunade tried to stop me. I cut the tendons in her wrist in self-defense and knocked her out with a harmless drug. That's why Kotone would not let me near her.

"I should not have lied to you, Lord Orochimaru. I'm sorry."

Orochimaru was silent for a long time. His voice was quiet and carefully controlled when he finally spoke. "Do you understand why I am angry, Kabuto?"

Kabuto took a step back. "Lord Orochimaru, you know I am loyal to you. Please don't take my actions as a betrayal—"

Orochimaru laughed. Kabuto braced himself, but when he finally turned to him, Orochimaru's face was calm and he wore a slight smile.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru said, and Kabuto wondered if one of them was finally losing his mind. He'd spoken endearingly. "I see." Orochimaru stepped closer. "You really don't understand. I'll be sure to explain myself more clearly this time."

[X]

Tsunade was sitting up in bed, flipping absently though the pages of an old medical text when she heard it. The sound was faint; distant but unmistakable once she'd noticed it and made the effort to listen. Someone was screaming. She closed the book carefully and slid off of the bed. Out in the hallway, the sound was clearer. She looked around, the tortured cries putting her on edge, and headed slowly in their direction.

The screams got louder and more disturbing the closer she came until she found herself in the dead-end hallway. She realized then that the screams were now words. She inched down the hall but stopped only halfway to the door, arrested by what she heard.

First an indecipherable murmur, then, "I do! I understand! Please, Lord Orochima—"

The cry was cut off into a short silence. Then coughing. Another murmur. A strangled answer, "Yes…"

A few moments later, the door at the end of the hallway opened and Orochimaru stepped out of the room. Tsunade just stood where she was, watching him as he closed the door behind him and walked up to her, covered in blood. When he stopped in front of her, she asked with measured control, "How bad are his injuries?"

"He can take care of himself," Orochimaru answered.

"What if he doesn't?" Tsunade said. "What if he decides he'd rather die than have to go through whatever you did to him in there ever again?" She wanted to draw closer to him. She wanted the comfort of his arms around her but she stayed back, deterred by the blood. "You know I'll take care of you, Orochimaru," she said softly. "But you still need him."

Orochimaru raised his eyebrow at her. It was certainly not something he expected to hear from Tsunade.

"Even if you wanted me to take over for him, there's so much I have to learn first," she clarified. "If he dies before then—"

"Tsunade," Orochimaru said. "I know what I'm doing. He won't die."

"I heard you say you were going to kill one of them," Tsunade muttered.

"Only if I have to."

Tsunade glanced past Orochimaru at the door, behind which she knew Kabuto must be suffering.

"Trust me, Tsunade."

Orochimaru walked away and Tsunade waited for him to round the corner before going to the room at the end of the hall. She just stared at the door at first, trying to decide if she really wanted to open it. Then her hand stretched out and turned the knob.

Kabuto was lying on the floor in the middle of the room. Blood was streaked unnaturally across the smooth stone all around him as though he had been thrashing, and his glasses were lying a few feet away from him. She had no desire to move closer, but in the poor, flickering light from the torch, she could not see well enough to stay back. Once beside him, she saw that his eyes were closed, his breathing labored. He did not even seem to be aware that she had entered the room. He barely even reacted when she began to examine him.

A few minutes later, Tsunade stood and stepped away from Kabuto without having healed a single injury. The most serious damage she had found was his broken arms. The rest was just superficial cuts and bruises; nothing life threatening. She scoffed at herself for being worried and left without sparing Kabuto another glance.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12—An Oath for Retribution**

It was nearly two days before anyone saw Kabuto again. He came to the lab where Orochimaru was working and stood in the doorway silently for a while, watching him. When Orochimaru continued to ignore his presence, he spoke.

"Lord… Orochimaru…?" he said quietly.

Orochimaru turned and looked him over, vaguely amused. Kabuto's clothes were stained with blood, his cuts left unhealed and barely cleaned. His face was pale, which only served to highlight the shadows under his eyes. His arms hung at his sides, bent at awkward angles.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru said, smiling.

"Lord Orochimaru… I… I can't help you like this." His voice was weak and he kept his eyes fixed on the floor. "You have to tell Tsunade to heal me."

Orochimaru laughed. "No," he said. "Ask her yourself."

"But… Lord Orochimaru, she'll only listen to you."

Orochimaru turned away from him again to continue working. "It doesn't matter who asks her," he said. "It's Tsunade's decision."

Kabuto did not move. He just stood in shocked silence, unable to believe what Orochimaru was saying. Then Orochimaru glanced over his shoulder at him again, and the fierce look in his eyes made Kabuto step back.

"Do you understand, Kabuto?" he said, his voice dark with anger.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said quickly. He hurried away from the room as Orochimaru went back to his work.

[X]

Kabuto set off to look for Tsunade immediately. If this was something he had to do, he wanted to get it over with and move on, but the other labs were empty. He checked the room where Orochimaru kept all of his notes and texts, then Orochimaru's and Tsunade's bedroom, but still he could not find her. As he trudged through the hallways, he came upon Kotone's room and paused.

_She might know…_ He looked at the door for a few moments but decided very quickly that it wasn't worth the blow to his pride to ask Kotone for help. _I'll find Tsunade eventually. I can wait._

As he was about to leave, he heard laughter from inside and stopped short to listen closer to the muffled voices.

"He never told me about that! That's hilarious!"

"I wish you could have actually seen it. He fell into every single one of Sarutobi-sensei's traps. It was pathetic!"

"I can't believe the punishment was getting tied to a log. Konoha sure has some weird traditions."

Kabuto, slightly irritated by the lighthearted conversation, kicked at the bottom of the door a few times to knock. Kotone opened it.

"Oh. You," she sneered, but after realizing the condition he was in, her attitude quickly lightened. "Need something?" she asked sweetly, looking at him with smug satisfaction.

"I need to speak to Tsunade," he answered stiffly.

"No one's stopping you," Tsunade said from further inside the room where she was leaning against a table.

Kabuto shot another glance at Kotone before muttering, "I was hoping… I could talk to you alone. I'll wait… if you're busy." He started to leave again but Tsunade stopped him.

"No, talk to me now. Right here."

Frustration and anger rose up within him, mixing with the shame as he forced himself to speak. "I need you to heal me, Tsunade. My arms are broken. I can't—"

"I know," Tsunade said, her smirk now mirroring Kotone's. "Is that all you wanted to do? Tell me something I already know?"

_Is she going to make me beg? This is ridiculous. Lord Orochimaru… why are you doing this to me? _"Tsunade… please heal my arms—"

"No."

Kabuto cut off in shock and even Kotone looked back at Tsunade, slightly surprised.

"I'll fix them later," she clarified. "You deserve a little suffering."

"You can't be serious," Kabuto said sharply. "You are only hurting Lord Orochimaru by refusing—"

"Listen, you little brat," Tsunade snapped, stepping away from the table. Kotone quickly backed away from Kabuto as Tsunade advanced on him. "You think you can pull everyone along and get them to do what you want, but that's not going to work anymore. I know full well the consequences of my decision. You're the one who hasn't realized it yet." She stepped right up to him and stared him down, but he held his ground and met her gaze steadily. After a short time, Tsunade smiled.

"Get out," she said. "You've got my answer. Go run to Orochimaru and complain."

For a few seconds, Kabuto did not move, but he could not deny the hopelessness of his situation. Retreat seemed the only option for now. He stepped back slowly and left the room, fury clashing with desperation inside of him. _I'll think of something, _he swore to himself. _And after I do, I'll pay her back._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13—Consequence**

Early the next morning, Kabuto went to the medical lab where he would normally begin preparations for the day's work, hoping he would find a way to do what he needed to on his own. Tsunade was there waiting for him. He walked into the room, wary though he did not show it, and said arrogantly, "Finally come to your senses?"

Tsunade glared but she found it difficult to be as angry with him as she normally would have been. He looked even worse than he had the day before, but he stood straight, determined to cling to what little dignity he had left. Tsunade crossed her arms and leaned back against the table. "What's first?"

Kabuto faltered slightly, his weary mind trying to make sense of her question, but he gave up. "…What?" he said.

"What needs to be done?" Tsunade asked again. "You can't use your arms, so I'll do everything for you. You just have to tell me exactly what needs to be done."

Kabuto's face paled and a chill ran through him as he realized what she was after. "No," he said firmly.

This time, Tsunade's anger came easily. "Try again," she snapped.

"I won't teach you. Get out," Kabuto said quickly.

"You don't have a choice. Either you cooperate, or your job doesn't get done."

Kabuto considered her statement. He had been against teaching Tsunade from the start because he feared it would render him useless and replaceable, but as long as his arms were broken, that was nearly true already, and his arms would never be fixed unless he cooperated.

_If I could just slip away from the hideout long enough to find another medical ninja… But Lord Orochimaru…_ He remembered with a shiver the words that now haunted him. _"Do you understand, Kabuto?"_ He knew what it meant. He was still being punished, and to end that punishment prematurely would surely mean death, or something worse. He carefully went over his options and quickly found he had only two: cooperate, or be forced to.

Kabuto slowly moved further into the room and said in a quiet voice, "The first thing we need to do is prepare Lord Orochimaru's medicine. We should start right away."

Tsunade gave him a smug smile. "Tell me what to do."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14—Lessons**

Kotone stood in tense silence across from Orochimaru, watching him examine another victim of his curse seal. He had been acting strangely, occasionally glancing up at her as though he were about to say something, but then going back to his work without a word. He had asked her to help him in the lab, but had yet to give her a single order, so she stood there, feeling awkward and nervous, waiting for him to speak. Several times she considered asking him if he needed anything, but she knew better than to push him, for her own safety.

"Kotone,"

She nearly jumped at the sound but quickly answered, "Yes, Lord Orochimaru?"

"Have you spoken with Tsunade lately?" he asked, still focused on the body in front of him.

"Oh," Kotone muttered. "Well… no, not really…" She waited for a few seconds then hesitantly continued. "I haven't seen her much lately. She's always busy with Kabuto, and even when she's not with him she's studying or asleep…" Kotone glanced at Orochimaru's face, but he remained stoic. When he asked her to bring him a scalpel from the supply cabinet, she knew the conversation was over.

[X]

Orochimaru returned to his room after a long night of work. Tsunade was there, but she was already sound asleep. He didn't bother to hide his disappointment as he shut the door behind him. Before her training with Kabuto had started, she used to sit up waiting for him, or even come to find him if he was working too late, but he had barely even seen her in the past few weeks.

He changed his clothes and got into bed but Tsunade barely stirred. He considered waking her, but after a few moments he just sighed and pulled her close. Her arms wrapped around him even as she slept and Orochimaru smiled, but that satisfaction lasted only a moment. He couldn't help himself any longer.

"Tsunade," he said, sitting up against the pillows and pulling her up with him. "Tsunade, wake up." He waited as she gradually woke, looking around, confused.

"What time is it?" she muttered.

"Late," Orochimaru said. "Or very early."

"Nn…" Tsunade started to get out of bed but Orochimaru held on to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I should get up," she said, not moving. "I still have work to do."

"Tsunade, when is this going to end? You're exhausted. Just fix his arms and let him do his job."

Tsunade's eyes closed and for a moment Orochimaru thought she had fallen asleep again before she said faintly, "No."

Orochimaru sighed. "I know it seems like his behavior has been getting out of hand lately but I don't think it will be a problem anymore. This is hurting you more than him anyway. Do you really want to give him that satisfaction? He'll get arrogant again."

"It's the only way he'll teach me…" Tsunade said, her voice growing even more distant. "I have to learn."

"Tsunade—" he started, but she was already asleep again, her arms around him and her cheek resting against his chest. Without another word, he pulled her closer, holding her tightly, possessively, and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15—Humility**

Tsunade had been working with Kabuto for just over a month before anything changed. Kabuto arrived at their usual meeting place early that morning, but Tsunade was already there. Her back was to the door as she set out the tools and materials they would need for the day's work, but there was something else lying off to the side on the long table. Even from the door, Kabuto instantly recognized the jumbled pile as splints, slings, and bandages. He stopped immediately, trying to determine if he would be able to slip away to find some powerful pain medication before Tsunade noticed him. He took a step back.

"Where are you going, Kabuto?"

"I forgot something," he said in a flawlessly casual tone. "I'll be right back." He turned, but before he could take another step Tsunade grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him into the room.

"I'm actually surprised you're being such a coward," she said with clear disgust. "I thought you wanted your arms fixed."

Kabuto didn't answer and Tsunade pulled him over to the table. He winced slightly as she grabbed his left arm and cut the sleeve off of his shirt with a chakra scalpel. Then she gently ran her hand down the length of his arm, the faint green glow of chakra just barely visible. When she reached the break in his wrist she suddenly applied pressure. There was a sharp crack and Kabuto screamed before he could stop himself, the pain too sudden for him to brace himself against it.

Before he had even caught his breath, Tsunade moved up to the next break in his forearm and there was another loud snap. Kabuto let out a strangled cry, but Tsunade continued to ignore him, taking hold of his upper arm firmly with both hands and wrenching it straight with one last crack. This time Kabuto only uttered a slight groan, his mind already so flooded with pain that he could hardly distinguish where in his arm it was coming from. Tsunade carefully began working the newly broken bones back into place, but when she turned away from Kabuto to take a splint and bandages off of the table, he dropped to his knees.

"Hey," Tsunade said sharply. "I'm not finished. Get on your feet or I'll stop here and we'll do this _again_ after it's healed improperly."

Kabuto struggled to his feet and Tsunade bandaged his upper arm tightly and bound a splint to it. She did the same with his forearm then carefully eased his arm into a sling and tied it around his neck.

The pain still fierce in his left arm, Kabuto cringed when Tsunade moved to his right to begin her examination. He tried to brace himself and with the first break managed only a quiet whimper, but his knees were weak and he felt sick with the pain. Tsunade made the second and final break, eliciting one last pained cry, and aligned the bones, then wrapped and splinted his arm and rigged the second sling.

"I'm done," she said when she finished. "Get out."

Kabuto had broken out in a cold sweat and his face has lost its color, but he stayed on his feet and did not leave. Instead his eyes moved wearily over the work that was set out to be done for the day. Tsunade did not miss this.

"I don't need you hovering over me anymore," she said. "I know what I'm doing. You should just go back to your room and rest."

Feeling dazed, Kabuto turned from the table and took a few shaky steps toward the door, but Tsunade spoke again.

"And one other thing," she said. "If you can manage to swallow your pride and come see me once a day, I'll treat those breaks with medical jutsu to speed your healing. With your recuperative abilities, it shouldn't take long."

He glanced back at her, his eyes wide, looking at her as though she had said something insane.

"Listen," Tsunade continued, stepping closer and speaking in a low, serious tone. "Orochimaru may well decide you're not worth keeping around soon, but I think it would be better to have both of us here to help him, as long as you learn your place. So learn some humility and get used to it. Fast." She turned away from him to start her work for the day and Kabuto left the room, his mind so clouded that he didn't even notice Kotone standing just outside the doorway and walked right past her, heading for his room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16—Promise**

"You're getting more and more like Lord Orochimaru."

Tsunade turned quickly toward the door. "What?"

Kotone stood in the doorway. She had just returned from an assignment and she looked pale and tired, her clothes and face scuffed with dirt.

"I heard the screams so I came," she said tonelessly. "I saw what you did. That was disturbing… but you're not even fazed. The way you treated him… It's exactly like how Lord Orochimaru's treats his experiments… How he treated me…"

Tsunade laughed a little, nervously, and said, "Hey, come on. This is Kabuto we're talking about."

"It doesn't matter!" Kotone exclaimed and Tsunade immediately became wary of the abrupt switch from the distant attitude Kotone often used to protect herself, to the passionate, hot-blooded personality that she came by more naturally. "Look at yourself!" Kotone continued. "Your whole attitude's changed. And it's not just Kabuto. I know you help Lord Orochimaru do whatever he's doing."

"Kotone, it's not like that," Tsunade said carefully.

"Sure," Kotone said shortly. "I'm going back to my room." She turned from the door and Tsunade rushed forward to stop her.

"Kotone, wait," she said, grabbing hold of her arm gently. "You know I'd never hurt you…" Kotone looked away and Tsunade let go of her immediately. "Kotone…"

"I don't know," she said.

"How can I show you I haven't changed like that?"

"Just forget it."

"No!"Tsunade said loudly, making Kotone jump. "I won't just forget it! You're important to me and I want to fix this."

Kotone stared back at the determination on Tsunade's face, but she turned away again. "Lady Tsunade… who knows how much longer I'll be here anyway. Experiments like me… they don't last long," she muttered.

"Don't be so stubborn," Tsunade said. "I told you I'd protect you. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll help get you out of here if that's what you need. You know I would."

Kotone swung back around to look at Tsunade. "You… You would—?"

"Of course I would," she answered firmly.

"But Lord Orochimaru—" Kotone started again, laughing nervously as she spoke.

"Doesn't own you," Tsunade finished for her. Kotone stared in disbelief and Tsunade held her hand out to her. "You'll be okay," she said.

Kotone hesitantly reached out and took her hand and Tsunade moved closer, pulling Kotone into her arms. "Thank you for giving me a chance, Kotone," she said softly.

"I'm sorry," Kotone whispered, holding back tears. "I just… don't know who to trust."

"You don't have to trust me," Tsunade said gently, "But I'll always protect you."

"Lady Tsunade…" Kotone clung to her, grabbing on to her jacket and crying into her shoulder.

"It's okay, Kotone," she whispered. "I'm here."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17—Training**

"Your aim always falters on your sixth strike," Orochimaru said from the back of the large room as the wooden target split just left of center. Sasuke's sharingan faded and he fought to catch his breath and compose himself, still staring at the broken target. "Do it again," Orochimaru ordered.

"I can't," he answered, breathless. "Six is my limit."

"I know your limits better than you do," Orochimaru said. "Do it again."

Sasuke glared back at him. He made no move to attempt a seventh chidori.

Orochimaru smirked. "I know Itachi's limits better than you as well."

Sasuke turned back to the line of targets and closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing. When he opened them again, the sharingan reappeared and he focused on another target. White light flickered weakly in his hand before exploding into lighting with a loud screech. He shot forward, destroying the target completely. Orochimaru grinned, his tongue sweeping out just briefly even as Sasuke staggered and his sharingan vanished again.

"Don't get too excited," Tsunade said, walking up beside Orochimaru. "He looks like he could collapse any second now."

"It's still progress," Orochimaru said, smirking again. He turned to her. "It's rare for you to come here, Tsunade. Where is Kabuto?"

"He's resting. Your medicine is ready for today so I thought I'd come get you."

Orochimaru gave Sasuke one last glance before leaving without a word. As soon as they had left the room, Orochimaru slipped his arm around Tsunade's waist. "Resting…" he repeated thoughtfully. "Did something happen?"

"I started the treatment for his arms today," she said.

"So you've learned what you needed to."

Tsunade smiled as they came to their bedroom. "For now," she said. She was about to measure out the medicine she'd left on the bedside table when Orochimaru came up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Do you want me to kill Kabuto, Tsunade-hime?" he murmured.

"Heh, we'll see," Tsunade said. She turned in his arms and kissed him before guiding him to sit on the bed and adding a fine powder to a cup of tea. She handed it to him and he drank reluctantly.

Tsunade waited for him to finish before speaking. "Orochimaru…" she said slowly. "You would never do anything to hurt me, right?"

Orochimaru set the cup down and stood, pulling her close again. "Of course not, Tsunade. What's wrong?"

"I need you to promise me something," she said. "Promise you won't let anything happen to Kotone. If you don't want to hurt me, you have to let her be safe."

Orochimaru laughed. "Tsunade," he said, smiling. "You don't need to worry about Kotone. She's surpassed my other experiments."

"But she's terrified. She's even scared of me…" Tsunade rested her head against Orochimaru's chest. "I was barely able to calm her down. None of us know what you're planning; you don't even tell me. Is it any wonder I'm worried?"

"Heh, there's really no need, Tsunade. Kotone has proven to be useful to me. She's not going anywhere."

"…You said—"

"That I'd kill one of them? I only meant to… motivate them," Orochimaru said, grinning. "Trust me, Tsunade. She's safe."

"Hm." Tsunade held him tighter. "I'm glad," she sighed.

"Now, is there anything else bothering you?" Orochimaru asked.

"Hm? No…"

"Good." He slipped his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to kiss her. "I've missed you, hime," he whispered.

Tsunade grabbed onto the back of his shirt and pressed herself close against him, kissing him again. "Nn, Orochimaru… I've missed you too."

"You've been so busy lately… You'll have to make it up to me," he said with a grin.

"Mm, what did you have in mind?" Tsunade asked, smiling.

Orochimaru suddenly pushed her back until she was against the wall and started kissing her neck. "You're mine, Tsunade-hime," he murmured against her skin. "You were taken away from me. I'm taking you back."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18—The Beginning of the End**

Over the next few months, Orochimaru's health began to decline and it became obvious that the time for his next body transfer was drawing near. He began devoting all of his time to Sasuke's training, to be as familiar as possible with Sasuke's abilities as much as to help him improve. Tsunade stayed close by Orochimaru's side, using the knowledge she'd gained in her training with Kabuto to help ease his pain and keep him healthy for as long as possible.

Kabuto had suddenly found himself pushed into the background. Now that Tsunade could fulfill most of his duties, he had very little contact with Orochimaru. It bothered him, but he stayed silent and stayed out of the way. Instead, he began frequenting the large, specialized medical lab Orochimaru had given him long ago when Kabuto first came to be in his service.

With the transfer imminent, Kotone also found herself with little to do. It seemed that Orochimaru had forgotten about her, and she had no intention of reminding him that she was there. Tsunade, however, had a slightly different plan.

"This is your chance," she told Kotone one night after Orochimaru had finally relented in Sasuke's training and gone to rest. "You could leave if you want. He won't notice at this point."

Kotone froze where she sat, her heart beating wildly as the words sunk in. "Lady Tsunade…" she said, her voice hushed as she threw a nervous glance at the door. "I thought you were kidding when you said you would get me out… I mean, I thought you were just saying it to say it."

"Oh, well… I wasn't really suggesting it as a permanent thing," Tsunade explained awkwardly. "I only meant this would be a good time to visit Jiraiya if you wanted.

"I'd still help you get out," she added quickly. "But something like that… it would require a lot more planning and now just isn't the time…" Tsunade also cast a glance at the door, but out of concern, not fear.

"…I do want to see him," Kotone muttered. "I guess… if you really think Lord Orochimaru won't notice…"

"Trust me; he's got plenty on his mind. You'll be fine." She saw Kotone's face brighten subtly and smiled.

"When should I go?" Kotone asked. "Oh, should I let him know I'm coming? Is he even in the area?"

"Slow down," Tsunade said, laughing. "I _might_ have mentioned to him a while ago that he should stay nearby."

Kotone launched herself forward, throwing her arms around Tsunade. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade!"

"Heh, calm down, kid. It's no problem. But hey, before you go, there's something I want to tell you."

Kotone stepped back, curious.

"I talked to Orochimaru about you," she said. "You need to know that he's not planning on killing you."

"…What?"

"He promised me you would be safe."

Kotone was quiet, her eyes on the floor and an unusually serious expression on her face as she considered Tsunade's words. _I don't know if I believe that, _she thought. _I don't know if he would lie to Lady Tsunade like that…_ She shook her head. _It doesn't matter._

"I'll go stay with Jiraiya for now," she told Tsunade. "But I'll make sure I come back before Lord Orochimaru notices I'm gone."

"Heh, you accepted that more easily than I thought you would," Tsunade said.

Kotone shrugged and was startled slightly by the sudden hug Tsunade gave her.

"I'll still protect you," Tsunade said quietly. "You don't have to trust his word alone." She moved back from Kotone and headed for the door. "You can leave tonight. There shouldn't be anyone around."

"Thanks, Lady Tsunade," Kotone said again.

"Say 'hi' to Jiraiya for me," Tsunade laughed. She returned to hers and Orochimaru's bedroom, leaving Kotone to gather her things as she prepared to leave.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19—Intent**

Three days after Kotone left, Orochimaru had become so weak that he could no longer leave his bed, and Tsunade hardly ever left his side. She knew the transfer would be happening any day now, but until then she was determined to do everything she could to stabilize him, and anything she could to ensure that the transfer would be a success.

It had taken her three years to accept, but after watching Orochimaru grow weaker, and the suffering he had to endure as his body rejected him, all of her unease about him taking over Sasuke's body had shrunken away. She still remembered very clearly how she had felt after she, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya had fought three Akatsuki members—when she had thought Orochimaru had died. She knew she would do anything now to keep that from happening again, and the first thing she had to do was make certain nothing went wrong during this transfer.

She was sitting on the bed next to Orochimaru, reading another of his research journals when the idea struck her.

"Orochimaru," Tsunade said slowly, looking up from the notebook. "That scope you took from Deidara… It wasn't just for Itachi, was it?" It was not a question. She set the book aside and turned to face him, her thoughts still churning. "You meant to use it on Sasuke as well. For the transfer."

Orochimaru was quiet for a few moments, his eyes distant as he considered her words. "It's an interesting thought," he said. His tone was casual, but his voice was weak. "But actually I wanted _you_ to use it to fight against Itachi with me after I have taken Sasuke's body."

"That was _always_ your intention?" Tsunade asked, her brow furrowed in doubt. "Even back then?"

"Of course," he said easily. "I've always wanted you on my side, Tsunade. That's been part of my plan from the beginning."

"Heh, I think you're just saying that," she scoffed.

_Then again, _she thought. _He did approach me all those years ago to heal his arms. He didn't need to do that. He was about to transfer anyway… and he still sought me out. _Tsunade blushed faintly in spite of herself.

"Orochimaru, you should use the scope for this transfer," she said. "You completed it, right? I think you should use it."

"You seem to feel strongly about this, hime. Are you that concerned?"

"It's just… after seeing what the sharingan can _really _do. After experiencing that…"

Orochimaru found her hand and squeezed it tightly. It was the most he could do now that his body was failing him. "Tsunade," he said firmly. "I've been studying the sharingan for years and I know how to deal with Sasuke, but I won't have to. He wants this."

"He wants it, as long as he believes you're the only way he'll be able to kill Itachi." Her voice dropped down below a whisper. "If he ever found out that we ran into Itachi—"

"For that fight to have come to a draw, even without the sharingan on our side… That should be proof enough that I am the only one who can bring Sasuke to his destiny. Even so, Sasuke will not find out. This will all be over soon enough." He started coughing again and Tsunade quickly refilled a cup on the bedside table with water from a pitcher and pushed it into his hands.

_You say "soon enough," _she thought as she watched him try to steady his breathing. _But I wonder if it will be. _

[X]

The next day, Tsunade found the completed scope and brought it back to the bedroom, tucking it safely into the drawer of the bedside table. Just having it close at hand eased at least one of her concerns.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20—Rebirth**

Waves crashed around the rock where Kabuto's personal medical laboratory stood. Inside, Kabuto was looking over dozens of glass jars lined up on shelves along the wall. He had already pulled four of them down, and he was scrutinizing the labels of the others, trying to decide which one he wanted. Eventually, he selected a fifth and added it to his collection.

_This should be a good start, _he thought, staring down at the five jars. Excitement and anxiety mixed within him, twisting in his stomach and reaching out to tremble in his limbs. _I've waited too long to try this, _he thought eagerly. _This is what I'm meant to do. I'll reveal my true potential and show Lord Orochimaru… No… I won't address him that way anymore. We'll be equals by the time my work here is complete. When _I_ am complete._

He took the first of the five jars and opened it carefully, then began funneling the dark blood inside it into an IV bag. He repeated the process until the bag was filled with blood from each of the jars.

_I should get started. Soon Lord Orochi—_He stopped himself again and slowly grinned. _Soon Orochimaru will have the sharingan, and as soon as I am ready, nothing could possibly stop us._

Kabuto knew that he had had little exposure to the sharingan. What he did know of it was almost entirely second-hand knowledge he'd received from Orochimaru, but he would never forget the precious little he had experienced for himself, those few months ago. He closed his eyes, savoring the memory.

Orochimaru had taken an interest in a group that had splintered off from a village near Otogakure. As usual, Orochimaru had planned to confront the group of rogues directly with the proposition of joining him, but for insurance he had also sent Kabuto ahead to act as his spy. Orochimaru and Tsunade were to meet up with him again later, but they never came. Kabuto went looking for them, only to find carnage unlike any he had seen—a battlefield covered in blood and discarded weapons, and the entire site burning under intense black flames. Kabuto had left the site reluctantly and gone to find Orochimaru and Tsunade. The two Sannin were near death and Kabuto knew that a hasty retreat had been the only thing to save them.

Kabuto shivered slightly, imagining the power of Itachi's sharingan, and the potential of Sasuke's in Orochimaru's hands. He eased his eyes open and stared down at the IV bag in his own hand. _With that power, _he thought. _Orochimaru could be my equal. _He looked over his shoulder at the shelves filled with glass jars of blood and other samples. _But with time, maybe not even he could compare._

He picked up an IV stand and placed it beside a large wooden chair before hanging the bag of blood and attaching the IV tube. Then he sat down, and with the practiced skill of many years, he inserted the IV into his own arm. The cool blood was pushed slowly into his veins and the grin returned to his face, his eyes wide with anticipation and his heart racing.

_I will finally… be reborn!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21—Compromise**

Kotone yawned and stretched in the sunlight streaming in through the hotel room's window. She could never sleep past sunrise, too used to living underground, but she didn't mind at all. Jiraiya was asleep right beside her and she was perfectly content to lay awake for hours if it meant staying by his side. She turned carefully to face him and caught a rare glimpse of the scar that covered his chest. His yukata had fallen open as he slept and Kotone reached out to touch the ruined skin. Jiraiya's hand abruptly moved up to take hold of hers.

"I'm sorry," Kotone said immediately. "Does it hurt?"

"No, of course not," he said, sitting up slightly and releasing her hand to pull the garment closed. "It's just an old scar."

Kotone was looking at him expectantly, hoping he would tell her more. He didn't like talking about what had happened with her because he didn't want her to worry, but he quickly gave in, knowing from experience that he could not keep anything from Kotone for long.

"Did I ever tell you how I got it?" he asked, intent on pretending he had never avoided the subject before. Kotone smirked, but played along.

"No, you haven't," she said.

"I was training Naruto. He… lost control." Jiraiya straightened up and slapped his hand to his chest, grinning. "But of course it was nothing I couldn't handle."

Kotone allowed herself to laugh a little before her face became serious again. "Lady Tsunade told me what really happened," she said. "I know it was your fault he lost control, and I know you almost died."

Words failed Jiraiya momentarily before he stammered, "She… She told you?"

"Of course she did. Jiraiya, did you honestly think I wouldn't have asked Lady Tsunade about it? It was the first thing I did when I got back to the hideout that day I first saw it."

Jiraiya sighed. _As usual, I can't keep anything from her…_

"I didn't want you to worry," he said.

To his surprise, Kotone smiled."I know." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"Do you think… Could Lady Tsunade have done something about it? If she had been there when you got hurt?"

"I don't know," Jiraiya said, and reluctantly he added, "The kyuubi's chakra is like a poison. It becomes embedded in the wound and makes it difficult to heal."

"Oh…" Kotone was quiet for a few moments, then asked, "Do you think Kabuto would have been able to heal it?"

Jiraiya laughed after only a brief moment of bewilderment. "No one is better than Tsunade," he said. "I really don't think there's anything Kabuto could do that she couldn't."

A little smile came to Kotone's face. "That's what everybody says, but I've never gotten to see her work, and Kabuto…" Her smile faltered a little but she shrugged and muttered, "Kabuto… has worked on me a lot. But something he does… he never leaves scars." Her hand moved unconsciously to her stomach. She knew about the surgery she must have undergone when Kabuto or Orochimaru had implanted the cells of the First Hokage inside of her, but she didn't remember it, and she had no scars.

Jiraiya shuddered, unable to stop his imagination. He couldn't bear to think about Kotone's life in Kabuto's hands, as it so often was. All at once, he wrapped his arms protectively around her and pulled her closer, and she felt his light kisses on her head and neck. After a moment he stopped and just held her tightly against him, his eyes shut and a look of pain on his face.

"Jiraiya…" Kotone whispered.

He relaxed slightly at the sound of her voice. "I'm glad you're here," he murmured.

"Me too."

"Then why go back?"

Kotone hesitated at the pleading tone under his words. "Jiraiya… no." Jiraiya immediately pulled away from her, but Kotone continued before he could speak. "Tsunade said she would get me out… if that's what I needed."

Jiraiya felt a rush of gratitude for his old teammate and friend. "She said that?"

Kotone nodded, but she was no longer meeting his eyes and it made him uneasy. "But…" she started, and Jiraiya felt his stomach turn. "I don't think she can do it without getting anyone hurt. It's not something worth facing Orochimaru for."

"I'd help," Jiraiya said quickly, but Kotone cut him off.

"That's not the only reason," she insisted. "If I left, I'd never see Lady Tsunade again."

"That's not true—"

"And besides that, what kind of life could I have?" Kotone said, talking over him. "I would always be looking over my shoulder, forever, wondering if he'll find me one day."

Jiraiya grabbed Kotone's shoulders, desperate for her to listen. "Kotone, you _know_ I would keep you safe."

Kotone shook her head and Jiraiya almost let go of her, hurt by the implication. "You can't, Jiraiya," she said, and his arms fell to his sides. "You love your village," Kotone explained softly. "And that student of yours? Naruto? He knows who I am. Kakashi too. All of them saw me already. It's too dangerous. I can't put you at risk like that."

"Are you… trying to _protect_ me?" Jiraiya said, openly shocked. "Kotone, I'm not the one who's… who's a prisoner! I'm not the one being experimented on! How can you think—?"

"It's all of those things, Jiraiya. And risking all of that just to get out… It's not that bad for me there. I… I was scared… that Lord Orochimaru was planning on killing me. But he's not."

Jiraiya scoffed. "Who told you that?"

"Lady Tsunade."

He hesitated, but only for a second. "Kotone, even if Tsunade said that, she could be wrong. Orochimaru could be lying to her… like always."

"I trust Lady Tsunade," Kotone said firmly. "And I thought you did too."

Jiraiya felt a returning sense of guilt but he pushed it away. "Kotone… maybe you can trust Tsunade, but you still can't trust Orochimaru. Whatever he says, however he threatens you, don't listen to him."

"I promise, it's not that bad anymore," Kotone said. "I have Lady Tsunade. I'll be okay." She put her hand over his and squeezed it gently. "And… I have you, too… right?"

Jiraiya was quiet for so long that Kotone started to worry that she had pushed him too far. She waited, her whole body tense, until Jiraiya finally spoke.

"I guess Orochimaru will just have to get over himself and deal with me being around," he said.

"…What?" Kotone choked out, trying to put his words together in her head so that they would make sense. _He can't mean around the _hideout_. What is he—?_

"If you're going to stay there, I'm going to visit you. That's all there is to it."

"You—! He—! Lord Orochimaru doesn't even know we're _together!_" Kotone stammered, her voice hushed. She looked around the room nervously, as though Orochimaru might pop up out of the floorboards at any moment.

"I don't care anymore," Jiraiya laughed. Kotone stared, her mouth open slightly in disbelief. "I'm serious. Look, Orochimaru may seem terrifying to you, but I've known him since we were kids. I don't care what he says. I love you."

Jiraiya was grinning at her and Kotone's heart was beating so fast she felt slightly lightheaded. All at once, she pulled him forward and kissed him. "You are completely insane," she whispered, laughing nervously as she held on to him. Then, even more softly, almost too quiet to hear, she whispered. "I love you, too."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22—Insanity**

_I can't believe how quickly his condition is deteriorating…_

Tsunade handed Orochimaru a cup of tea in which she had dissolved a potent dose of specialized medication. He took it without complaint and drank the mixture quickly. As soon as Tsunade took the empty cup from him, he sank back into the pillows again, still shuddering, the pain wracking his body.

_This isn't strong enough anymore, _Tsunade thought, staring down at him. _The transfer has to be soon. Tomorrow._

"Orochimaru—" she started.

"I know." He grinned, even as a fresh wave of pain washed over him, thinking of his future vessel.

Tsunade laughed lightly to herself and leaned over him to kiss his forehead. "I'll be right back," she said.

Tsunade went out into the hall. _The medicine isn't working as well as it should, but at least I can give him something to help him sleep, _she thought as she headed toward the nearest lab.

Kabuto was waiting for her outside the door. At first, Tsunade stopped short, mildly surprise only because she had hardly seen him in weeks, but something else was putting her on edge. It was something she could not place, but instinct told her not to get any closer.

The light in the hallway was poor, the torches casting flickering shadows, but Tsunade's eyes gradually adjusted and she saw white scales covering the skin on Kabuto's left arm and the side of his face. One of his eyes had turned yellow and the pupil had become more elongated, though it seemed it was still only halfway between normal and the snake-like slit it might eventually become.

"What… have you done?" Tsunade choked out, her stomach lurching at the sight.

Kabuto grinned. "Do you like it?" He held up his left arm and the firelight shimmered briefly on the scales. When she didn't answer, his expression shifted abruptly to a scowl. "You are no longer any match for me, Tsunade. I want you dead."

"You've lost your mind," Tsunade said. Her whole body was tense, waiting for his attack, but Kabuto started laughing. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she finally snapped.

"This must be how Orochimaru feels! It is so ridiculous! The struggles of prey, too arrogant to see its own helplessness."

Tsunade's twinge of insulted anger was dampened by her disgust. "All right, you cocky bastard," she murmured. "Let's get this over with."

Chakra rushed to the muscles of her right arm as she prepared to lunge forward, but Kabuto's hand signs were quicker and she felt her body lock up, caught in the familiar grip of Orochimaru's temporary paralysis jutsu. She had no choice but to watch, frozen in place as Kabuto slowly sank into the floor and vanished.

Tsunade immediately pulled her chakra into both arms, using it to strengthen her muscles, not to attack but just to move. _He's taught himself… Orochimaru's techniques… _she thought and she forced her arms up from her sides, shaking with the strain. _He really has lost his mind… _Her hands snapped together in a focusing hand sign and she closed her eyes, concentrating hard. _Release!_

She felt the excitation of her own chakra in every inch of her body and she was released from Kabuto's hold, but at the same moment, Kabuto emerged behind her and grabbed the back of her jacket collar, jerking her back with enough force to slam her to the floor. He climbed on top of her, wasting no time in pinning her down, and an elongated tongue slipped out from between his smirking lips.

"Ugh—" Tsunade closed her eyes as a shudder ran through her. She quickly drew her knees up behind him and pushed her body up off of the ground, throwing Kabuto forward. The next second, she had caught his arm and hooked her foot over his leg, turning over sharply so that she was on top. A blinding pain struck her at almost the same moment and she fell back, untangling from him as she toppled over.

Kabuto got to his feet, looking down at Tsunade as she wiped a line of blood from the corner of her mouth. She glanced up at him and felt her heart lurch. She knew he had struck her with something other than his fist, but she had never imagined what it really was. There was a large, square protrusion of solid wood growing out from Kabuto's palm.

_What… the hell? _Tsunade thought, her eyes wide and staring.

"Are you beginning to understand?" Kabuto asked. "There is _nothing_ that is out of my reach—"

"If you hurt her for this sick experiment of yours, I'll make you sorry," Tsunade said, her voice harsh and dark with hatred.

"Don't waste your time worrying about Kotone," he answered, all amusement gone from his voice and expression. "I'll kill her as soon as I'm done with you."

Tsunade's relaxed slightly. _He doesn't know she's not in the hideout, _she thought. _He must have used DNA samples he'd kept in storage to do this… _

Kabuto absorbed the wood into his hand again and darted through a set of hand signs as Tsunade got to her feet. She lunged at him, the razor edge of her chakra scalpel slicing through a few of Kabuto's hairs as he ducked under her attack and pressed his hands to the floor. A rough earthen wall rose up on either side of them, closing off the hallway and boxing Tsunade in with him.

"Now," Kabuto said, rising smoothly to his feet again and taking a few steps back from her. "I know you're a close-range fighter, Tsunade, so I think I'll try something different."

Tsunade didn't wait for him to reveal his next move. She closed in on him again, forcing him back into the corner he'd created, and brought her fist down on him in a rage. The blow hit him with enough force to crack the floor under Kabuto's feet, but he was standing his ground. Tsunade's whole arm was caught in a lattice of sharpened rib bones that had torn out through Kabuto's skin and clothes to catch her attack. Blood welled slowly around tiny cuts on her arm and trickled onto the spotless bones.

_This… This is insane! How is he not bleeding? And these bones… That impact should have been enough to shatter them, but there's not a single fracture… _She winced as the bones shifted around her arm and hurried to free herself, slamming her foot into Kabuto's stomach as she wrenched her arm away. Unable to shift his stolen technique quickly enough to protect himself again, Kabuto doubled over, choking on blood as he tried to hide the damage Tsunade had done. The force needed to break free did not allow for a stable stance upon release and Tsunade fell back, though she quickly righted herself. Kabuto was more composed by the time she was on her feet again, and he was watching her, a look of mild interest on his face.

_Maybe I shouldn't let her get too close after all, _he thought. A smirk settled onto his face once again. _That's fine. I've wanted to try this anyway. _Kabuto held his hand out, palm parallel with the floor, and the skin on his fingertips began to split and stretch, peeling slowly away from emerging distal phalanges.

Tsunade only had a moment to process what was happening before the five bones shot out, spiraling through the air. She dodged around them and they drilled into the wall behind her, leaving deep, smoking holes in the smooth stone.

_I can't let even one of those hit me, _Tsunade thought, but she was already forming a plan. _He's trying to keep me at a distance now. He knows he's not fast enough to attack and defend— _More bone bullets whizzed by, ten at a time now, and in the small space, Tsunade couldn't dodge them all completely. Several of them grazed her, sheering away skin from her cheek and arm, and putting a few holes in her jacket. She ignored the fresh blood that quickly painted the side of her face and dripped from her fingers and shot forward again. _If I can just get in close again, strike under his ribs but above his pelvis, he won't easily be able to block._

Kabuto saw the attack coming and understood the strategy behind it, but he had no way to block Tsunade's fist with Kimimaro's techniques. Her punch found its mark, perfectly on target, but Tsunade knew immediately that she had failed once again to inflict the desired damage. A dark gold substance had bled out from Kabuto's skin, coating his abdomen and hardening instantly into a metal-like plate. The force of Tsunade's blow pushed Kabuto back, but the shield protected him from any real damage.

Tsunade drew her fist back slowly, her mind racing as she hurried to study him. Limp flesh was dangling from his fingertips. _He wasn't able to concentrate on the accelerated ossification to grow his phalanges back. Instead… he produced this… _She pushed forward again abruptly, slapping her palm onto the shield covering Kabuto's torso and built her chakra. _Let's see just how metallic this stuff really is._

Kabuto tried to move away from her, realizing what she was about to do, but the force of Tsunade's punch had pushed him too close to the wall. He bumped into it just as Tsunade unleashed her attack, electricity surging out directly from her palm. The shield Kabuto had made using Kidōmaru's technique conducted the electricity and it surged through him violently until his knees finally gave and he folded onto the ground, seemingly unconscious. The shield detached from the body and slipped off onto the stone floor with a sound more like shattering porcelain than falling metal. Curious, Tsunade knelt and reached for the strange material, hoping to get a closer look at what she was up against.

In an instant, Kabuto's hand was locked onto her wrist, his grip fiercely tight. He slowly sat up, a quiet hissing coming from his whole body as his accelerated healing took effect. Even his fingertips were being rebuilt through the combination of Kimimaro's technique and Kabuto's recuperative powers.

Tsunade grabbed Kabuto's arm, fully prepared to rip it off at the shoulder, but a disquieting feeling suddenly came over her, seizing her whole body. It seemed she had no more than blinked and Kabuto was gone.

"Wha—?" Tsunade breathed. Then his voice came, disturbingly close, right in her ear. Tsunade turned her head and her heart lurched with a painful jolt. Kabuto had fused himself into her body, his head emerging from her scapula.

"You're dead."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23—Vessel**

Orochimaru closed his eyes, trying to focus, counting the seconds that Tsunade was gone. Fierce, constant pain had settled into his entire body. It threatened to overwhelm his mind and he almost called out for her, but at the last moment he fought down the urge, turning in the bed and grasping the blankets in shaking fists. He tried to focus himself again and his eyes flew open.

_Something… is not right… _He forced his body to move, inching up until he was propped against the pillows. He stared across the room at the door, trying to place the strange, distant feeling, but before he could identify it, something else pierced through the door without warning.

Orochimaru raised his arms instinctively. A blade made of burning lightning-natured chakra stabbed into his forearms and stopped as the door was sliced by another blade. It burst apart and Sasuke stepped into the room.

"So, it's come to this after all… Sasuke," Orochimaru said.

The curse mark burned on Sasuke's skin, creeping up his neck and across his face as the sharingan appeared. "There's nothing left for me to learn from you," Sasuke stated. "Orochimaru, you are weaker than me. There's no need for me to give you my body anymore." He moved forward again, pushing the chakra blade through Orochimaru's arms.

Orochimaru could not even feel the new wound through the pain already ravaging his body. He forced his arms to the side and the blade pierced through them and cut into the wall behind, pinning him in place. A distant rumbling shook the hideout at the same moment and Orochimaru once again felt the nagging sense that something else was wrong, but he pushed it out of mind, keeping his full attention on Sasuke. A light laugh escaped him.

"Such big talk," he murmured, "So… You think you can defeat Itachi… as you are now?" He laughed again. "You need me, Sasuke."

"I don't like your methods," Sasuke said.

Orochimaru gave him a patronizing look, a slight smirk playing at his lips. "Is that so…? You've certainly taken a liking to my curse mark."

"I came here to gain the power I need to achieve my goal, and now I have it. Orochimaru, what is your goal? To unravel the logic of this world… or so you say. And for that, you've continued to play around with people like toys. For such a stupid and selfish reason. You disgust me."

The smile faded from Orochimaru's face. _He's associated his hatred for Itachi with me… I did not anticipate this…_

Sasuke lunged forward, running the length of the chakra blade through Orochimaru's arms and pushing it deeper into the wall behind him. Orochimaru instinctively gathered his chakra for the body shedding technique but he could not mold it properly and he shuddered with the effort. An involuntary cough brought the taste of blood to his mouth but he ignored it. Sasuke had leapt onto the bed, sword raised, ready to strike what he assumed to be helpless prey, but Orochimaru forced his body to move and kicked Sasuke at the last moment. The chakra blade tore free of Orochimaru's arms, splattering blood across the wall and pillows as Sasuke landed crouched on the floor a few feet away.

Orochimaru collapsed on the edge of the mattress, knocking over the bedside table. The scope fell from the displaced drawer with a clatter and Orochimaru stared down at it for a moment as he caught his breath. Then the smirk returned.

_Tsunade…_

"Sasuke," Orochimaru said, mustering his strength just to speak. "I'll show you how worthless your power is… without my knowledge." He reached down and picked up the scope, fixing it over his left eye as he stood slowly, staying near the wall for support.

Sasuke scoffed. The lightning chakra faded from his hand and he also stood, staring Orochimaru down, the black marks in his sharingan already turning as he prepared to cast his genjutsu.

"They may have called you a genius, Orochimaru, but that means nothing before an Uchiha."

Orochimaru's vision rippled and he felt his chakra stir, shocking him with sharp pain that seared in his already ragged nerves, but the scene cleared before him and the jutsu did not take hold. He saw Sasuke hesitate, the briefest flash of confusion crossing his face as he watched Orochimaru's chakra settle back to its normal rhythm.

"I told you, Sasuke," Orochimaru said. "I know more about the sharingan than you do. I know its weaknesses."

"Weaknesses…" Sasuke scoffed. He was quiet for a moment before his hand tightened around the hilt of his sword. "I don't need the sharingan to kill you." He lunged forward but Orochimaru turned slightly and Sasuke's thrust missed. Before he could move to strike again, Orochimaru grabbed the base of the blade and held it tight, stopping Sasuke from moving away from him without letting the weapon go.

"You're heart isn't in it, Sasuke. You know you need the sharingan to kill Itachi, and you need to know how to overcome _his_ sharingan, or he'll kill you." Orochimaru's eyes were locked on Sasuke's face, watching every flicker of consideration pass over his features.

"This isn't for nothing," Orochimaru continued, his voice taking on a subtle soothing quality. "You will avenge your clan. Through me, you will kill Itachi. It is your purpose."

There was a moment of hesitation. Of doubt. The smallest, briefest slip of Sasuke's self-assurance, given away in the minute loosening of his grip on the sword, and the tiniest shift in the fierce sharingan.

It was all the opportunity Orochimaru needed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24—The Final Clash of the Medical Ninja**

Tsunade's whole body was locked stiff, frozen as Kabuto tested the limits of his control over her. She felt him force her lungs empty, not allowing them to fill again until her vision had blurred from lack of oxygen. Then, in a rush, he released them and she gasped desperately as her head slowly cleared. Only a moment later, she felt pressure squeezing her heart as he forced it to beat irregularly, sporadically, in whatever rhythm he pleased.

"Finally…" Kabuto said, laughing as he released control of Tsunade's heart and she dropped to one knee. "After years of putting up with you, years of watching you hold us back, I can get rid of you however I please.

"Remember that little trick you used on me?" Tsunade felt a sensation like a feather being dusted down her spine, and a violent shiver shook her. "You wanted to punish me for not healing Kotone," Kabuto went on. The light touch settled at the base of her spine. "I don't need a lightning change in chakra nature now. I have full control of your body."

"W-Wait!" Tsunade choked out, finally wresting control of her voice away from Kabuto. "You'll… feel it too…"

"Shut up!"

Tsunade's lungs locked up once again and she switched the focus of her efforts to her arm, forcing her muscles to respond so she could reach over her shoulder. Kabuto immediately vanished, reemerging out of reach at her other shoulder and releasing her lungs to seize her arm again.

"You need to be punished, Tsunade. If it weren't for you, Orochimaru would have had Sasuke's body three years ago. All this time, we could have been achieving so much if you hadn't gotten in the way!"

The small shock running up Tsunade's spine distracted her from Kabuto's words and pain enveloped her, flashing out from minor cuts and bruises all over her body. She felt Kabuto's control waver and knew he had not been spared, but she couldn't bring herself to move. She fell forward and lay trembling, biting back a scream when she unconsciously dug her nails into her palms. Then, all at once, the pain faded, leaving only a dull ache in her tortured nerves.

In the silence and stillness that followed, Tsunade's mind raced. She knew she had only a little time before Kabuto recovered from their shared experience, and when he did, he could stop her heart on the slightest whim.

Laughter in her ear told her that her time was already up. She felt her muscles twitch as Kabuto tested his control over each limb again. Then the pressure returned to settle around her heart, slowly squeezing it to stillness.

Tsunade gasped weakly and closed her eyes, concentrating on the flow of her chakra. There was a pulse behind her forehead and the diamond mark began to change.

_Yin Seal: Release!_

Tsunade gathered the rush of stored chakra and immediately began separating Kabuto's cells from her own, using perfectly precise chakra control and medical jutsu. Kabuto could feel his control slipping and the pressure around Tsunade's heart snapped tighter. Then, all at once, Kabuto was thrown out of Tsunade's body, and both were left laying in the hallway, gasping for breath.

Kabuto was the first to rise, struggling to his hands and knees and glaring over at Tsunade as she coughed weakly on the floor. Soft green light was shining from her palm as she clutched at her chest, her damaged heart sending pain through her with every beat.

"You're nothing," he whispered. Then, pulling himself to his feet, he moved toward her and repeated more forcefully, "You are _nothing. _Don't think that you're so impressive for saving yourself. All you'll ever do is hold us back, and I will not tolerate you anymore." He moved to kick her, but Tsunade swung her body around and swept his feet out from under him. Kabuto fell hard as Tsunade forced herself to stand. She looked down at him, challenge and hatred in her gaze.

"Come do something about it."

Kabuto was on his feet again and forming hand signs without hesitation. Wood exploded out from his extended arms, filling the small, boxed-in area. The branches wove together, rising up around Tsunade like a wave and crashing into her, pinning her whole body against one of the rough earthen walls Kabuto had created, leaving only her head free.

Kabuto let the wood separate from his arms and switched techniques. Bone emerged from beneath his skin, sharpened to a point and extending over the back of his hand. He raised the new weapon, bringing it level with Tsunade's left eye and held it steady.

Tsunade stared back, analyzing his stance, watching for the first sign of movement. The second he tensed, preparing to thrust, she threw her head back sharply. Chakra strengthened the blow and the wall buckled and crumbled behind her, freeing her from the wood that held her in place. She jumped back and moved further down the hall, away from the wood and rubble that now cluttered the scene. Kabuto stared after her for a moment, distaste clear in his scowl, but then he shrugged.

"I should have known you'd do something brutish like that," he said as a clone rose up from the floor behind Tsunade. It reached around her and sliced deep into her neck with a chakra scalpel, opening her jugular vein, but Tsunade vanished, revealing her substitution with a piece of rubble from the broken wall.

Kabuto felt a light touch on the back of his neck and the base of his spine. The real Tsunade was standing behind him, the tips of her fingers resting on the areas he'd been so careful to guard.

"Let's stop the games," he said calmly. "I know you want to kill me."

"You're right; I really do." Tsunade's hands moved up to take hold of his head and she wrenched it sharply, snapping his neck. He vanished from her grasp along with the clone he'd left further down the hallway, and Tsunade was suddenly alone. She stayed still for a few moments, listening and watching, then warily stepped past the discarded wood and rubble into clear hallway.

"I thought you wanted to stop the games," she said into the empty hall. Kabuto emerged slowly up from the floor a few yards in front of Tsunade. "Let's end this," she said.

There was a moment of tense silence, then Tsunade and Kabuto both rushed forward.

Three blows struck simultaneously. Tsunade had landed an open-palmed hit on Kabuto's chest, the internal damage enough to throw Kabuto's attack off target. His chakra scalpel had sliced into Tsunade's left shoulder, severing muscle, but the damage was not life-threatening.

The third blow surprised both Kabuto and Tsunade. Kabuto had been run through from behind. A long blade was protruding from his chest, angled sharply upward so that it narrowly avoided striking Tsunade as well.

The two medical ninja stared at the blade and Tsunade saw recognition settle into Kabuto's eyes.

_The Kusanagi…_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25—Identity**

Blood rose in Kabuto's throat and he failed to suppress a cough that made the blade in his chest move painfully within the wound. Still, he kept to his feet.

Tsunade retracted her hand slowly, staring wide-eyed over Kabuto's shoulder. "…Sasuke?"

Sasuke was standing behind Kabuto, both hands grasping the hilt of the Kusanagi, his expression unreadable. Kabuto glanced back at him for just a moment before a smile crept onto his face. He began to laugh as his accelerated healing began to close the wound around the blade in order to stop the bleeding. Not a moment later, the sword was ripped out again, and, without missing a beat, Tsunade drilled her fist into Kabuto's face, sending him flying into the wall. The stone buckled with the impact of Kabuto's body and he slumped to the ground, his eyes open but blank as blood painted the side of his face and poured out from his chest, spreading onto the floor, unhindered by medical jutsu.

Tsunade stayed back, her hand moving unconsciously to her injured shoulder as she watched Kabuto, but her eyes kept flashing toward Sasuke. He was just standing there, staring down at Kabuto, his face still unreadable. Tsunade shook herself and forced her focus back onto Kabuto, trying to ignore the strange feeling growing inside of her. She stepped cautiously closer and knelt beside him, slipping her hand against his neck to feel for a pulse.

"He's really dead," she said quietly. Her eyes lingered on Kabuto's face for just a moment before she stood and turned her back on the glassy stare to face Sasuke.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice calm and strong.

He ignored her question and stepped up to Kabuto. "He offered to be my vessel," he said, and Tsunade's head turned sharply at the sound of Orochimaru's voice. "For all his arrogance, he had little self-value. A lack of clarity. And I didn't want him." A smirk came to the young face and Tsunade shivered. "After so long… at least he showed some initiative," he said, amused.

Tsunade turned away and closed her eyes. "So… the transfer…" She trailed off, still feeling uneasy.

"It went well," Orochimaru said simply. "The scope… proved useful after all." He almost moved to hold her but stopped, aware of how tense Tsunade had become the moment he'd first spoken. Instead, he said softly, "Thank you, hime."

Tsunade only nodded slightly in response, but inwardly she shook herself, trying to bring herself to turn back around. _He's still Orochimaru, _she told herself firmly. _Regardless of how he looks right now. _She was about to turn when Orochimaru spoke again.

"Tsunade, I need you to get Kotone for me."

Tsunade froze and her heart gave a painful stutter, enough that her hand went to her chest again. She let her healing chakra flow as a precaution.

"I know she's left. I'd like you to bring her back for me. I'll take care of things here…" He glanced again at Kabuto's body. "Take your time. Things should be back to normal in a week."

He saw Tsunade's shoulders relax slightly. She turned slowly, careful to keep her face impassive. "You knew the whole time?" she asked.

Orochimaru laughed and Tsunade's lips twitched toward a smile. It was his laugh, even if that arrogant smirk was not quite his. "Of course I knew, hime, and I know it was your idea as well."

Tsunade sighed and shook her head. "I suppose I should have known better, right?" She allowed herself to smile, comforted in spite of herself. _After all, Orochimaru will always be Orochimaru. _

"Just a week, right?" she asked. He gave a slight nod and she reached out to take his hand. Her eyes closed again and she squeezed it tight, fighting off a sudden feeling of loneliness. "I'll miss you," she murmured, feeling foolish.

Orochimaru smiled and moved closer, kissing her forehead lightly. "I'll see you soon, hime."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26—Liberation**

The moment Tsunade was gone, Orochimaru dragged Kabuto's body into the nearest lab and began cutting it apart. He knew now that the strange feeling he'd experienced before Sasuke confronted him was from Kabuto's use of Orochimaru's chakra and techniques. Orochimaru took great care in the dissection, not only to study the effects of Kabuto's personal experiment, but also to be sure that this body was truly Kabuto, and that he was truly dead. He had known the medical spy to create near-perfect replacements out of spare corpses before, and just as often to convincingly fake his own death on complicated and secretive missions for Orochimaru. He would take no chances this time.

When there was no doubt left in his mind, and no knowledge left to be gained, Orochimaru burned the corpse down to ash and sealed the remains into a scroll to be stored deep inside the hideout, within a well-hidden room that only Orochimaru knew existed. He went to Kabuto's lab that same night and spent days there sifting through the enormous store of samples and experiments and abused test subjects. Most of the work he destroyed, but he sealed several of the leftover samples and brought them back with him to be stored in the secret room. When everything was finished, he left the lab empty but intact, the thought just faintly crossing his mind that Tsunade might find use for it someday.

A week passed; time enough for Orochimaru's spirit to bond with its new vessel and for the body to adapt and adjust to his chakra. He was himself again, and Tsunade returned to the hideout as soon as the week had passed. As Orochimaru had requested, she brought Kotone back with her, but, against her fervent wishes, Jiraiya also returned with them. Kotone had long since given up trying to talk Jiraiya out of his plan to claim his right to visit her by force, but Tsunade had not. She was exhausted by just the thought of more trouble so soon upon returning, but each Sannin was as stubborn as the next and Jiraiya would not yield.

When they arrived, Orochimaru came to meet Tsunade at the entrance. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face when she saw him, healthy and himself again for the first time in months. Orochimaru noted Tsunade's reaction with satisfaction, but quickly turned his attention on Jiraiya, who was standing too close to Kotone just behind her. At first, Orochimaru met his eyes steadily, reading the defiant challenge there and returning it, but a moment later a faint smirk touched the corners of his lips and he turned away, beckoning Tsunade to follow him and giving neither Jiraiya nor Kotone another moment of his attention.

Kotone, Jiraiya, and Tsunade exchanged suspicious looks behind his back as he walked away before Tsunade hurried to catch up with him, leaving Kotone and Jiraiya too confused to move from where they stood.

"Okay…" Kotone muttered under her breath. "You've known him forever; what the hell did that mean?"

"Are you kidding?" Jiraiya whispered back. "I've never understood that guy; how should I know?"

Tsunade followed Orochimaru around a corner and put her hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Orochimaru… what—?"

"Jiraiya?" he said, guessing her question. He shrugged. "I've wasted enough time on the fool. Let him do what he wants."

Tsunade glanced back toward where she'd left Kotone and Jiraiya.

"Don't be long, Tsunade," he said, again knowing her thoughts. He continued down the hall without her and Tsunade stared after him for just a few moments before running back toward the entrance.

"What's going on?" Kotone asked anxiously when Tsunade returned.

"I don't know," she said, still mystified. "I think he's just in a really good mood. He doesn't care that you're here," she told Jiraiya.

Jiraiya's mouth opened slightly with shock but Kotone rounded on him in the same instant.

"Do _not_ screw this up," she warned. "I'm serious, Jiraiya. Don't make any trouble."

Jiraiya raised his hands innocently. "I'm not!" he said.

Tsunade smiled and her eyes wandered back down the hallway. She could trust Kotone to make sure Jiraiya would behave, and Kabuto and Sasuke were gone—a pleasing thought that still had not quite sunken in for any of them.

Her smile turned to a grin. "Well, you heard her, no trouble. Have fun!"

Kotone laughed as Tsunade raced away again, eager, Kotone knew, to get back to Orochimaru. When Tsunade was gone, Kotone took Jiraiya's hand and they walked together at a leisurely pace through the hideout to her room.

_It feels good, _she thought idly, her hand tightening around his. _Everything feels… good. _She moved a little closer to Jiraiya, almost overcome with the sense of serenity in the once ominous stone halls.

"Jiraiya…" she said a little hesitantly.

"Hm?" He looked down at her and was surprised to see a smile on her face that seemed to reach deeper than any he'd ever seen her wear.

"I think I'm… happy."

There was a beat of silence and the two started laughing, overwhelmed with the feeling of freedom and ease that had replaced the oppression, and they laughed all the way back to Kotone's room.


End file.
